The purpose of this 5-year award is to build upon the unique multidisciplinary training of the principle investigator in patient-oriented research pertaining to translational research in complex chronic disease, and strengthen her ability to guide the next generation of scholars. Specifically, with this award the investigator will: (1) Expand her content expertise pertaining to mobile- and web-based applications useful for translational research. (2) Develop and pilot test a new web-supported lifestyle management intervention in those with chronic kidney disease. (3) Serve as a mentor for trainees and junior faculty members pursuing patient-oriented research activities and careers pertaining to translational research in those with multimorbidity. (4) Institutionalize her program of research by developing a P30 application to support a Center on Translational Research in Multimorbidity.